1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly to a protective glove that is particularly adapted for use in tight spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective gloves are known in the art, including gloves that include various forms of protective panels and ridges for protecting the back of the user's hand. For example, Shinagawa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,548, teaches a glove with protective ridges that extend down the backs of all of the fingers to a traverse region that protects the knuckles of the user. Importantly, when a glove includes such protective ridges, the extend down all of the fingers, including the index finger, and the knuckle protecting traverse region extends all the way across the back of the glove to the index finger.
The disadvantage of such a glove construction is that the protective ridges are thick enough to impede work in confined spaces. The protective ridge on the index finger, and in a region around the index finger and the thumb, especially impedes work in a confined space. The above-described reference is hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches protective gloves that include protective ridges on all fingers, or on none. However, the prior art does not teach a glove that includes protective ridges on fingers excluding the index finger, but leave the index finger unencumbered. The prior art also does not teach the inclusion of an insulating pad in the region, to protect the user from burns in the critical region. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.